


Горизонт

by escuadrilla



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, Character Study, Coping, Flashbacks, Gen, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Light Angst, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Океан лучше, чем озеро.





	Горизонт

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон, без всяких «если бы», но я попыталась не (совсем) ангст.

Далеко впереди плывёт корабль. Ползёт по самой линии горизонта, будто букашка по натянутой нитке. Солнце с каждой минутой всё ниже, вот-вот подожжёт нитку. 

Какое оно огромное здесь, над океаном. За десять лет забылось, совершенно забылось.

Если придвинуть шезлонг ближе к краю террасы и вытянуть ноги на мраморные перила, можно большим пальцем закрыть корабль. И солнце его не достанет.

Яхты, скутеры, катера, круизные лайнеры, рыбацкие лодки... Ещё недавно, в начале лета, когда риелтор показывал этот дом, их было меньше. Но всё же — были.

Океан лучше, чем озеро, здесь никогда не бывает пусто.

— Босс, входящий звонок от Мэй Паркер. Соединить?  
— Я перезвоню. Потом.  
— Она просит передать, что очень благодарна за…  
— Всё потом. 

...Баржи, танкеры, балкеры, ролкеры, контейнеровозы… Тот корабль, на ниточке горизонта — может быть, это даже их корабль. «Каждое пятое судно в грузовом порту Лос-Анджелеса принадлежит “Старк Лоджистикс”», как говорилось в пресс-релизе их крупнейшей дочерней компании. Правда, пятилетней давности, ещё до…

Теперь, вероятнее, каждое третье. За пять лет они потеряли всего один корабль.

— Пятница?  
— Да, босс.  
— Отправь, пожалуйста, Дубину поискать коробку с подзорной трубой. Пусть принесёт в мою спальню.  
— Секунду…

В том доме подзорная труба стояла у окна напротив кровати. Только пыль собирала, да солнечных зайчиков, если проснуться пораньше, — никто в неё не смотрел. Для звёзд был самодельный телескоп на крыше, а из окна всё и так — на ладони. Поляна перед домом, тихое озеро, тихий лес. 

«Здесь будто бы нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, только сейчас, только эта самая секунда».

Океан лучше, чем озеро, ни конца, ни края не видно.

— Дубина у Морган, босс. Отозвать?  
— Не нужно, сама потом поищу. Как у неё дела?  
— Игрушки распаковала, развешивает над своей кроватью картинки. Просит у вас узнать, цитирую: «какова в этом доме политика относительно малюсеньких рисунков на стенах?»  
— Передай: такая же, как везде, стены и мебель неприкосновенны. 

Пусть бы изрисовала весь дом. Но должны быть границы.

«Когда она только родилась, думал: буду разрешать всё на свете. Всё-всё-всё. Но — на секунду отворачиваюсь, а она хватается за паяльник, и я кричу на неё как последний…»  
«Не переживай. Главное, цела и невредима».  
«Сегодня я сказал ей “нет” восемнадцать раз, а “да” — всего лишь пять».  
«А поцеловал — думаю, как минимум пятьсот. Ей три года, это нормально. Ребёнку нужны чёткие границы: это можно, то нельзя, а это можно при определённых условиях… Кому я говорю, ты сам дал мне ту книжку». 

— Пятница, скажи Морган, что ужин через час.  
— Босс, Морган спрашивает, что у нас в меню.

«Как же бесит! Каждый раз спрашивает! Вот ты в четыре года требовал перечислять всё, чем тебя будут кормить, и желательно на неделю вперёд?!»  
«Джарвис считал большим успехом, если меня в принципе удавалось отловить и усадить за стол. Нам с тобой страшно повезло. В маму она умная и красивая, а в папу — всего лишь немножко контрол-фрик. Могло быть намного хуже».  
«К слову, знаешь, что обидно? Всё время быть мамой. Всё время — злым полицейским».  
«Следующий месяц я отвечаю за овощи, а ты — за мороженое».  
«Серьёзно?»  
«Разве я когда-нибудь был несерьёзным?»  
«Лайфхак: брокколи поедается с менее кислым лицом, если полить йогуртом».  
«Лайфхак: в малиновом мороженом меньше всего сахара».

— Передай: индейка с цветной капустой…  
Вместо голоса Пятницы из правого браслета раздаётся вздох. Идеально сбалансированный: немножко разочарования, немножко смирения, капелька затаённой надежды.  
— Хорошо, мам.  
— …а после ужина мы возьмём мешок печенья, ведро маршмеллоу, термос с какао, фонарики и одеяла, и пойдём в большой ночной поход на пляж.

От радостного вопля чайка, обосновавшаяся на перилах в дальнем конце террасы, заполошно хлопает крыльями и срывается вниз, туда, где рокочут волны.

Корабль исчезает из виду в тот самый момент, когда солнце касается горизонта. 

Успел.

«Управлять боевой бронёй — не сложнее спасательной. Вот увидишь: палить по плохим парням уж точно проще, чем эвакуировать экипаж и пять тонн хрупких медицинских запчастей с корабля на квинджет посреди океана в девятибалльный шторм. К тому же девяносто пять процентов боевых задач выполняет Пятница. Сложнее в сражении — только манёвры. Скорость. Нужны тренировки, чтобы к ней привыкнуть».  
«Мне хочется стащить это с себя и пойти нырять в озере. Ты же починил мою маску?»  
«Я встрою тебе конфигурацию для подводного плавания, и ты забудешь про маску. Эта броня по сравнению со спасательной — как пересесть с бульдозера на спорткар. Кайф».  
«Кайф — нырять с маской в озере».  
«Пеппер. Послушай. Если меня не будет рядом, ты должна…»  
«Пожалуйста, замолчи. Хорошо. Ладно. Давай свои упражнения».  
«Первое. Летишь вверх, для начала — сорок процентов от максимальной скорости, а когда поравняешься с верхушкой вон той сосны, разворачиваешься и головой вперёд мчишься вниз: так, будто увидела Джеральда на плантациях своей дерезы — прости, годжи, — и перед самой землёй снова разворачиваешься, приземляешься на ноги и тут же стреляешь по мишени. Смотри, я нарисовал в центре лого “Оскорп”, чтобы тебе было приятнее».  
«Спасибо. А если я не успею развернуться и врежусь головой в поляну?»  
«Не врежешься, в твоей броне это технически невозможно. Не успеешь сама — автопилот подстрахует. Это будет второе упражнение».  
«А если всё-таки врежусь?»  
«Хорошо, давай над озером».  
«Озеро мелкое».  
«Если будешь падать, я поймаю».

А если тебя не будет рядом?

Солнце горит из последних сил, перед смертью поджигает небо. Красные облака. Небо в огне. Всё в огне…

«Скажи это».  
«Нет».  
«Скажи».  
«Ни за что!»  
«Я же вижу. Тебе понравилось».  
«Ладно. Это не так ужасно, как я думала. А теперь — наперегонки, вон до того облака и обратно! Кто проиграет — моет всю посуду после гостей! Три… два…»

Если встать с шезлонга, если провести пальцем по одному из браслетов, нажимая чуть сильнее, чем обычно, когда по привычке гладишь металл, всегда тёплый, забывшись, — то под кончиками пальцев рождается движение. Если закрыть глаза, то можно думать, что это не мельчайшие частицы металла заключают в себя, обнимают собой запястья, плечи, грудь, шею, — а живые руки, живые пальцы. Если попросить: Пятница, убери все внешние звуки, — то сквозь шлем больше не слышно рокота снизу, из-под террасы, этого мерного «ш-шшш, ш-шшш», отсчитывающего секунды, этого равнодушного грохота волн, размывающих следы.

Океан лучше, чем озеро, океану нет до тебя никакого дела.

— Пятница, а нет ли у этой брони конфигурации для подводного плавания?  
— Разумеется есть, босс.  
— Сделаешь?  
— Выполняю.

Вниз, из догорающих облаков, быстро, ещё быстрее, так, будто бы если перестанешь лететь и начнёшь падать, внизу поймают. Океан равнодушно ловит. Бесстрастная чёрная глубина обступает со всех сторон, будто вторая броня. Длинный луч света, движущийся вместе со взглядом, выхватывает из глубины неторопливые, безмолвные формы жизни. Где-то рядом, может быть, прямо внизу, обрастают ракушками руины другого дома, Джексон Поллок, Маноло Бланик и гигантский плюшевый кролик, теперь-то уж точно — самый кошмарный плюшевый кролик на свете. 

«…будто бы нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, только сейчас, только эта самая секунда… Скажи мне: мы справимся?»  
«Мы справимся. Как всегда».

— И ещё, Пятница…  
— Да, босс.  
— Зови меня Пеппер, ладно?  
— Хорошо, Пеппер. Секунду… у вас, цитирую, «наисрочнейший безотлагательный вызов».

— Это Морган Старк, приём. Мам, а я тебя видела. Мы с Дубиной нашли подзорную трубу. А ещё папин телескоп. Завтра будем ставить его на крышу. Ты поймаешь мне морского ёжика?


End file.
